


非常规校园恋爱【信风永无岛（4.6lof联文）】

by Camila_96line



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M, 超级制霸 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camila_96line/pseuds/Camila_96line
Summary: 非常规指的是：灵异神怪 + 校园纯爱 = 设定超杂的大乱炖文学。不喜欢血腥描写（并不恐怖）的可以跳过所有引用注释段落（左边有条杠的部分），收获一篇常规校园小恋歌，情节应该还基本流畅。但结局可能衔接不上，建议全文看吧~





	非常规校园恋爱【信风永无岛（4.6lof联文）】

 

“好的，我會好好照顧他的”

 

陈立农回复完班主任的消息，再打开QQ看见群聊对话框内已经陷入凝滞的气氛，觉得肩上的担子似乎更重了一分。

 

即将升入高三，没想到这个时候还会有新同学转过来，真是稀奇。

 

身为班长，他在班群讲过要欢迎新同学之后，大家一见到入群提示就热烈刷起了屏。但十分钟过去了，对方却还是没有冒个泡的打算。

 

看来有点不好相处呀...

 

陈立农有些头疼地抓了抓头发，想着对方是不是没看见，就把手机放在了触手可及的地方继续写作业。

 

可等了半小时还没有任何消息提示，他终于按耐不住再次点开群聊，找到新同学的号码，才发现这人已经改了备注。

 

“林彦俊”。

 

既然连备注名都改了，那就不是没有看见刷屏式的欢迎消息，只是单纯不回复罢了。

 

陈立农发了句“看來新同學有點害羞”打了个圆场，决定亲自上阵去团结同学。

 

“hello，我是班長陳立農，你可以叫我農農。”他编辑了消息发过去，顺带着好友申请一起。

 

对面很快通过了。

 

“我叫林彥俊。”

 

林同学好像有点冷淡。

 

陈立农想了想，继续表示出友善，“有什麼問題，學業或者生活方面的都可以來找我哦，我很樂意幫忙的。 ”

 

这次得到的回应更少了，只有两个字，“謝謝。”

 

陈立农一时也找不到什么话题，只能就这样结束了对话。指尖漫不经心转着的水性笔被不小心摔出去，他甩甩脑袋把这件事暂时搁置，又继续写起了作业。

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊一只脚才踏入校门，天色瞬间如乌云蔽日般阴沉下来。
> 
>  
> 
> 前一刻还是澄澈如水洗般的湛蓝天空好像蒙上了层灰尘一般变成冷灰色，街边汽车轮胎碾压路面的呼啸、行人漫无边际的闲聊和鸟雀叽叽喳喳的啼叫骤然从耳边消失，就好像他是走进了一个真空的玻璃罩子中，瞬间与外面的世界隔绝了。
> 
>  
> 
> 呈现在眼前的教学楼是死一般的寂静。
> 
>  
> 
> 广场正中央的浮雕上镌刻着校训，两旁是用作装饰的高大树木。正是万物凋零的秋季，原本茂密的枝叶已经干枯泛黄，脆弱的叶片在枝头卷曲起来，摇摇欲坠的样子。林彦俊绕过浮雕，一步步朝着教学楼走去。
> 
>  
> 
> 不知哪来的风卷到此处，从薄薄的叶片间穿梭而过，哗啦啦的声响从道路两侧响起。留不住的枯叶被抖落下来，纷纷扬扬倾泻而下。他步履不停，缓慢而又坚定地踏在黄叶铺就的地毯之上。一声声轻脆的声响被鞋底碾碎，像是叶子垂死挣扎的吱呀低吟。
> 
>  
> 
> 两排满缀枯枝败叶的树木被风吹得微微弯下腰来，好像在试探着想要观察他，判断他的来意。
> 
>  
> 
> 等到完全走进教学楼大厅，有人气的声音终于回到耳畔。老师讲课的声音从没关好的教室门缝中逸出，楼上不安分的学生桌椅挪动的摩擦透过地板传下来，还有书页、粉笔、黑板擦、悄悄话...数不尽的充满活力的声响从四面八方涌来，林彦俊站在原地犹自在思考，下课铃声突然炸响。
> 
>  
> 
> “叮铃铃铃铃铃铃——”
> 
>  
> 
> 一张张青春的笑脸从教室里跑出来，偶有几个人奇怪地看了他一眼，纯真的眼睛里写满了好奇。他不再久留，走上楼梯步入自己的新班级。
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

“大家好，我是林彦俊，来自台南。”

 

没有多余的介绍，兴趣爱好生日年龄全都省略，新同学讲完这一句就走下台来，等着班主任给自己分配座位。

 

林彦俊的五官很深邃，棱角分明，双眼皮，眼睛很大，鼻梁高挺，上唇稍窄而下唇肉嘟嘟的，下颚线刚硬，是校园里少见的坏坏的英俊面孔。两边耳垂上各扣着一个泛着冷光的金属耳圈，裤腰上还松松挂着一根银白色装饰链条，一看就不是好惹的角色。

 

范丞丞戳戳前面的陈立农，低声嘀咕，“他好高冷啊。”

 

陈立农看了眼站在原地帅气而冷酷的男孩子，正好撞上对方望过来的目光。他顺势友好地冲对方微笑了一下，林彦俊却倏地别过脸去。

 

陈立农有些不明所以。这次被范丞丞勾着脖颈往后拉的时候，他小声回了一个“嗯”。

 

林彦俊走到自己身边的时候，他还没反应过来。等走近了，他才发现对方精心打理过的漂亮黑发里原来挑染了几撮并不明显的暗蓝色，衬得那双深陷眼窝里的眸子越发冷冽，似乎也泛着幽蓝的光泽。

 

林彦俊的嘴角似乎微微朝下撇的样子，乌黑的双眸也是暗沉沉的，看上去有点凶。但不知道为什么，陈立农总觉得他是有点色厉内荏的类型。

 

“那林同学就坐在农农旁边吧，刚好农农身为班长也好照顾你，有什么事都可以找农农。”

 

陈立农抬起头对上班主任的眼睛，点点头应了声是。

 

因为是高三了，都是单人单座，所以林彦俊也只是坐到了距离他一条过道的位置。

 

陈立农一边听课一边用余光观察着旁边的新同学，看着对方慢慢地从书包里翻出课本摆上桌面，然后一直撑着脸垂着眼眸，明显是在走神的模样，心里有些担心。

 

难道是不适应吗？

 

下课铃刚打，他就找新同学搭上了话。

 

“林同学第一天来感觉怎么样？有不舒服的地方可以跟我讲喔。”

 

陈立农把手搭在林彦俊肩上，还把脸往前凑去看对方表情，丝毫没有意识到这个距离已经是有多近了。

 

林彦俊没有转过脸来看他，似乎依旧沉浸在自己的世界里，闷闷回了一声“没有”。

 

他有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，正打算长腿一迈跨回自己座位，校服下衣摆却被人轻轻揪住。

 

他回过头去，看见林彦俊正抬起眼，齐刷刷的眼睫忽地撩起来，像小扇子拂过一阵清风。

 

“有什么问题...是都可以找你的吗？线上也可以吗？”

 

陈立农弯起眼睛，“当然啦。”

 

他看着林彦俊松开自己的衣服，致谢后点点头转过脸去，眼睫扑闪扑闪的样子，心里微微软和起来。

 

——原来新同学只是有点害羞。

 

 

 

 

 

> 林彦俊踏进宿舍大门。
> 
>  
> 
> 晚自习之后的天色已经黑透，长长的楼道里昏黄的灯光勉强地照着前路，他循着门牌号走到了最尽头的一间停下。
> 
>  
> 
> 201。
> 
>  
> 
> 这间宿舍旁边就是另一侧的楼梯，此时声控灯没有亮起，窄窄一方楼梯间黑洞洞的，唯有头顶悬着的“安全出口”四个小字幽幽发着绿光。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊迟疑地盯了好一会儿好像藏匿着什么的那片暗影，这才掏出了钥匙。
> 
>  
> 
> 由于他是转学来的原因，所以没办法跟班上同学同寝，只能和其他班级的男生混住。
> 
>  
> 
> 新刷了蓝漆的木门打开，几位舍友跟他打了个招呼，见他冷冷淡淡的样子也不愿自讨没趣，纷纷做自己的事去了。
> 
>  
> 
> 没人讲话之后，宿舍里有种似乎不属于男生寝室的安静。冷光灯映照着几人没有表情的脸庞，除了笔尖发出的沙沙声之外再无响动。
> 
>  
> 
> “你们要不要先洗澡？我洗澡可能有点久。”
> 
>  
> 
> 收拾好东西之后，林彦俊先善意提醒了舍友们一句，几人摆摆手示意洗过了。
> 
>  
> 
> 他走进浴室打算先试下水温，这才发现阀门拧开居然不出水——而且为什么有两个阀门？
> 
>  
> 
> 在触手可及却十分古怪的舍友和虽然话有点多但似乎很乐于助人的班长之间，他没有怎么犹豫就立刻选择了陈立农。

 

 

 

 

 

“請問一下洗澡的裝置要怎麼使用？”

 

“我馬上過來。”

 

乐于助人的陈班长收到消息之后，迈着大长腿三两步就跑了进来。

 

“我给你演示一遍喔。”陈立农掏出校园卡放在卡槽里，指着两个阀门，“左边这个是冷水，右边是热水，因为没有温度控制只能手动混合调节水温。”

 

林彦俊点点头乖乖听着，睡衣松垮地套在单薄的身躯上，显得空空荡荡的。

 

“那我走咯？”陈立农抽出自己的校园卡，对面似乎走神的少年终于猛地抬起脸，呆呆地望过来。

 

“哪边...哪边是热水？”

 

他扑哧一下笑出声来，再次解释了一遍，然后比了个打电话的手势，“再忘记的话，可以随时call我哦。”

 

陈立农看着林彦俊眨着那双漂亮杏眼毫无攻击力的样子，又觉得新同学很可爱了——大约只是不善与人相处吧。

 

小心试探的样子，好像某种毛绒绒的小动物。

 

本着敢为人先团结同学的原则，他笑着做出邀请，“明天跟我一起吃饭吧？食堂的窗口我最熟悉，旁边几家小店也不错，一定可以让你大饱口福。”

 

“好的。”

 

跑上楼的时候，陈立农回味起林彦俊刚刚显露的浅浅酒窝，觉得脸上有点发烧。

 

果然是，爱美之心人皆有之...

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> 林彦俊目送他远去，本来鲜活了一点的寝室里又恢复了之前那种死寂。等他洗完一个多小时的澡出来，舍友们都已经上床准备睡觉了。
> 
>  
> 
> “楼下售货机有牛奶卖吗？”他问了一句，三双黑黝黝的眼眸都直勾勾望过来。
> 
>  
> 
> “售货机里卖的是冰的。”第一个舍友说。
> 
>  
> 
> “而且好像没有牛奶，只有酸奶和瓶装的奶茶。”这是舍友二。
> 
>  
> 
> 舍友三最后开口，“这么晚了还是不要出门吧，很黑的，楼道里都是声控灯。”
> 
>  
> 
> 他没再多做辩驳，应了句“好吧”，也收拾收拾爬上床铺做出了要睡觉的样子。实际上，他却没办法立刻安心闭上眼，只好一直无意义地划着手机。
> 
>  
> 
> 舍友们的呼吸声都很浅，难得一个男生宿舍居然没有打呼噜的人，显得黑暗中的房间格外静谧。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊撑起上半身微微坐起来一些，望了望几个熟睡的舍友。窗外淡淡的月色透进来，由于光线太弱，呈现在眼前的不过是黑乎乎几个被窝，除了灰度不同之外看不出任何色彩，像是无声的黑白默片。
> 
>  
> 
> 他轻手轻脚地下床，望了一眼安静躺在铺上似乎连呼吸的起伏都没有的舍友们，有种想要去探一下他们鼻息的冲动。为了不打草惊蛇，他当然没有这么做，还是按照原计划悄悄打着手机的电筒下了楼。
> 
>  
> 
> 最下面一层的楼梯间是一块很逼仄的小空地，放着开水机和冷饮机，旁边是一扇锁上的铁栅门。由于这简陋的后门只是以几根铁质的栅栏组成，所以完全可以看见宿舍后面小园林的景象。
> 
>  
> 
> 裹挟着寒意的秋风吹过来，借着售货机屏幕的一点亮光，依稀可以看见外面浓重的黑暗里萧萧索索几棵大树的轮廓。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊握着冰凉的奶茶站在门前不知看了多久，还是没有等到任何事件发生。
> 
>  
> 
> “啊！！！！！！！——”
> 
>  
> 
> 正当他转身的一刹那，距离不远的另一栋楼里似乎有女生的尖叫传出来，但又听不真切。正当他准备想办法撬开门出去看看，窸窸窣窣的脚步声又从门外传来，一个模糊的黑影在乌黑的环境里影影绰绰晃动着飞速掠过。
> 
>  
> 
> 由于距离不算近，黑影并没有发现他，很快就消失不见了。与此同时，本来尖厉凄惨的叫声又换了个方向，好像是从很遥远的地方飘过来一样，断断续续的像是接收不良的无线电，然后突然断在了一声嘶哑的尾音里。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊感到一阵寒意。
> 
>  
> 
> 他抿着唇在原地又站了一会儿，那声音却没有再出现了。
> 
>  
> 
> 第二天他状似无意地问起陈立农，隔壁的女生宿舍昨晚有没有发生什么事情的时候，陈立农只是一脸茫然。
> 
>  
> 
> “能发生森莫？”
> 
>  
> 
> 不仅是陈立农，班上、包括学校的所有人都是一副平平常常的样子，似乎确实什么事都没有一样。
> 
>  
> 
> “要说的话，隔壁去年倒是有不幸的事发生啦。”陈立农的语气惋惜起来，微微叹了一口气。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊警觉起来，“什么事？”
> 
>  
> 
> “你住在二楼吧，那还好，三楼开始就没有防盗网喏。”陈立农把他带到教室外面，才继续讲下去，“去年住在四楼的寝室被人翻了窗户偷东西，有一位学姐睡眠浅发现了小偷，然后叫出声来被小偷惊慌之下失手捅了几刀逃掉了，之后室友们把她紧急送医，但还是没有抢救下来...”
> 
>  
> 
> 还没等林彦俊消化好这件“发生在去年”的事，路过走廊的范丞丞听见他讲的话，站住脚靠过来，“你在跟新同学科普校园注意事项吗？我跟你说，四楼真是一个不吉利的数字...”
> 
>  
> 
> “注意...事项？”
> 
>  
> 
> “原来你还不知道吗？学校里一些不成文的规矩，如果打破的话就会又不好的事发生。”丹凤眼的男生转过脸看着他，“比如说不要凌晨四点去教学楼的四楼之类的，还有...”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农打断道，“够了哦，不要总是讲这些没有根据的东西啦。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊却是不打算到此为止，追问了一句，“会怎么样？”
> 
>  
> 
> “啊？”
> 
>  
> 
> “凌晨四点去教学楼四楼，会怎么样？”
> 
>  
> 
> 范丞丞勾起嘴角，刻意做出阴森森的古怪模样，“数着楼梯走上去，每半层16级台阶，数到16乘2乘3等于96级台阶就是四楼，然而每走八步你走过的一级台阶就会消失，等数到96实际上就是整整少了16级台阶，也就是半层，那时候到的四楼实际上是三楼半——传说会到奇怪的地方去哦。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊听完点点头，看向陈立农。对方正一手扶额，噙着无奈的笑意斜斜靠在栏杆上，“那你怎么不说，何止是凌晨四点，晚上都不要到处乱跑的规矩呢——这周你跑出去上网几次了？”
> 
>  
> 
> “..出去？平时可以出去的吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农听见他的低喃，转过头来，“就是旁边家属楼，有一块院墙不高很好翻，那边有几个小店和偷偷开的黑网吧。还有家卤肉饭很好吃，下次带你去怎么样？”
> 
>  
> 
> “好。”
> 
>  
> 
> 家属楼虽然在院墙之外，但也算学校的区域，所以实际上还是没有离开学校。林彦俊瞥了一眼摇头晃脑挑起一边眉毛露出“见色忘友”表情的范丞丞，陷入了沉思。
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农轻轻拍了拍他肩膀。
> 
>  
> 
> “快上课了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

林彦俊并不是一个认真听讲的乖学生，从第一天起陈立农就有所体会了。

 

陈立农有时候也不听讲，但一般他不听讲的时候只是为了埋头刷题，而不是为了像范丞丞一样偷偷看漫画、像王琳凯一样睡觉、或者像林彦俊一样发呆。

 

陈立农又一次借着笔下的草稿写到纸张最右边的时机找好角度悄悄瞥了林彦俊一眼，却突然被对方转过来的眼神抓包。他猛地转回脸来，手里的笔被不自觉狠狠捏紧。陈立农犹自强装镇定，殊不知红晕已经从耳根一直爬到了脖颈。

 

好尴尬...明明只是偷看他在干嘛，被发现了而已，为森莫这么紧张啊...

 

陈立农摸摸自己有些发热的后颈，僵硬地抬起右手撑住脸，躲开可能来自林彦俊的目光。半节课的时间里，他一直维持着这个姿势假装听讲实则走神，直到猝不及防被老师点起来。

 

“农农，这道题选什么，你来讲讲吧？”

 

身为从不会答不出问题的万能班长，陈立农第一次感受到被全班注视居然会有这样的恐慌。

 

就在他犹疑着打算直接承认自己刚刚神游的时候，余光却瞟到林彦俊骨节分明的手在桌上给他比了个“C”。

 

“选C。”

 

老师叹了口气，摆摆手示意他坐下。

 

“就算是陈班长上课也要好好听讲呀，你们看，不听讲，这不是做错了？”

 

陈立农屁股还没挨到凳子就倏地转头看向林彦俊，却只能瞧见对方的圆圆的后脑勺和偷笑到抖得厉害的薄薄肩膀。

 

他在心里愤愤地记下一笔，又瞪了一眼前排专门回过头来嘲笑他的蔡徐坤，负气地低下头去拼命刷题。

 

林、彦、俊！

 

“你这人真的很烂！”

 

林彦俊听见他小声的控诉，嘴角不自觉地弯起来。其实他也不是故意要耍陈立农，他自己也不知道正确答案，只是随便讲了一个而已，没想到陈立农会傻傻相信。

 

陈立农正脸颊鼓鼓地怒瞪林彦俊，视线触碰到他唇边两枚甜甜的小酒窝，忽然又把脸转回去了。

 

就算笑得那么好看也不会原谅你！

 

笔尖狠狠地画下一根横轴，因为太过用力，横线末尾处的纸页被划破。陈立农撇撇嘴，指尖捏着水笔因为太过用力而有些发白。终于，他耐不住心里毛毛痒痒的感觉，还是悄悄扭过脸去又瞧了一眼。

 

林彦俊见他看过来，奉陪了一个歉意的微笑。眼尾凌厉的线条柔和下来，弯起来的杏眼碧波荡漾，好不勾人。

 

干！

 

陈立农迅速扯回头来，然后微微弓起脊背，把脸贴在了习题册上。凉凉的书页于事无补地给他发烫的脸颊降了点温，他哭丧着脸撅起嘴，觉得自己是不是生病了。

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> 1、2、3、4......
> 
>  
> 
> 中午吃完饭后，陈立农坚决拒绝了他的陪同独自去了医务室。正巧陈立农不在身边叽叽喳喳，林彦俊一边上楼，一边在心里悄悄数起了阶梯数。
> 
>  
> 
> 领先他四五个阶梯左右的地方，一位不认识的同学也在上楼，匆忙的模样好像急着去赶写不完的作业。对方穿着洗得发白的宽大校服，微微佝偻着背低着头，就像是校园里所有没存在感的、因为敏感的青春期陷入莫名自卑情绪里的学生一样。
> 
>  
> 
> ...47、48、49、50......
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊的脚步缓慢下来。
> 
>  
> 
> ...51、52......
> 
>  
> 
> 52。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊站住脚。
> 
>  
> 
> 可能有人觉得没法集中注意力同时做两件事，但其实是可以的——至少两件可以。
> 
>  
> 
> 76。
> 
>  
> 
> 前面同学的脚步声到了76就停止了。
> 
>  
> 
> 领先他大约4个阶梯，76 + 4 = 80是对方实际走的总阶梯数，80 / 16 = 5 是走的半层的个数，5 / 2 = 2.5，所以对方其实在——
> 
>  
> 
> 三楼半。就停下了。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊缓缓抬起头。
> 
>  
> 
> 一层层楼梯扶手围成的螺旋图形之中，一张脸突兀地出现在中间。过多的眼白中乌黑的眼珠子直勾勾盯着他，像两颗无机质的塑胶小球。
> 
>  
> 
> 对方过长的黑发凌乱搭在额前，苍白皲裂的嘴唇干燥发皱的样子就好像是一个月没有喝过水一样。朝下望着他的古怪同学招了招手，脸上硬扯出来的笑容十分僵硬，令人想起来皮笑肉不笑的滑稽小丑。
> 
>  
> 
> “你在数楼梯吧，我知道的。”
> 
>  
> 
> 他的声音也是干渴了很久一样低哑，仿佛是风烛残年的老人，油尽灯枯了，苟延残喘地使出最后一点力气从喉咙里挤出点什么。
> 
>  
> 
> “好奇心还是不要太重为好。”
> 
>  
> 
> 说完这句话，这张脸就猛地从上面消失，随着咚咚咚的跑步声从楼上传来，林彦俊迅速追上去，追到四楼的时候，那个身影已经混入人群中不见了。
> 
>  
> 
> 他拦住一个在走廊晒太阳的学生，“同学，请问你有没有看见刚刚有人跑过去？”
> 
>  
> 
> “没有啊。”
> 
>  
> 
> “哦，谢谢啊。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊刚一转过身去，眉头就深深蹙起。
> 
>  
> 
> 他看向通向五楼的楼梯，正要走上去，还没踏上一层阶梯就被刚刚上楼来的范丞丞拉住了。
> 
>  
> 
> “诶诶诶，林同学你去五楼干嘛？我们教室在四楼呢！”
> 
>  
> 
> “那五楼是做什么的？”
> 
>  
> 
> 范丞丞睁大眼睛，“陈立农没跟你讲？好吧，其实也没什么。就是之前我们学校这块儿地一部分是一个私立中学的，后来人家搬走了，五楼是人家实验室，我们用不着五楼也不需要实验室，就这么闲置下来了。那上面都是灰和一堆七七八八人家不要的试管试剂，我在教室外头看过，没啥好看的。”
> 
>  
> 
> “哦，这样。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊点点头，跟着范丞丞走向教室的方向。
> 
>  
> 
> 在走到拐角的前一刻，他忽地回头又望了一眼通向五楼的楼梯。
> 
>  
> 
> 五楼的拐角处是阳光没有触及到而留下的阴影，说不上浓也算不上淡的灰色像是劣质橡皮残留的污渍，肮脏而又顽固。
> 
>  
> 
> 他脑子里又浮现起了那个僵硬的、干巴巴的古怪笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

原本跟几个室友一起去吃饭的陈立农这几天一直在跟林彦俊一起，室友问起来他还解释道“他跟你们不熟，我担心他不自在啦”。为此，几位室友已经积怨已久，首当其冲就是黄明昊。

 

黄明昊撇了撇嘴，戳戳前面的范丞丞，低声嘀咕，“你说，这是第几次了？”

 

范丞丞撑着脑袋看了一眼前排隔着一条过道还是不时窃窃私语的两人，嗤笑一声，“这几天上了多少节课就有多少次了，自己数吧。”

 

“见色忘友，见色忘义。”黄明昊摇摇头，叹了一口气。

 

王琳凯揉揉眼睛坐起来，迷迷糊糊问道，“聊啥呢你们？下课了？”

 

“没有，继续睡吧你。”黄明昊嫌弃地把他的头摁回桌面上，“我们在讨论哲♂学。”

 

下了课，黄明昊盯着前方一边笑着跟林彦俊讲话一边收拾好书包站起来的陈立农，发现对方终于看见了被他忽视的友人们，拍拍新来小帅哥的肩膀然后跑过来，心里已经帮他说完了他即将出口的话——

 

“我今天跟彦俊去吃饭喔。”

 

说完，还没等自己回复，他又跑回小帅哥身边，柔顺的瓜皮在头顶一扑一扑，欢快得好像一甩一甩的招摇兔耳朵。

 

黄明昊冷笑一声，回头对着另外二人郑重道，

 

“陈立农孤立了整个寝室整整一周，我现在正式将他除名。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“彦俊觉得怎么样？这家虽然店面有点旧，但是超受欢迎的哦。”

 

陈立农这话刚刚出口，就觉得自己已经得到了答案。

 

林彦俊还在咀嚼刚刚送到嘴里的一大口，闻言转过头去给他竖了一个大拇指。

 

陈立农笑出一口白牙。他看着脸颊鼓成小松鼠还在碗里拿勺子划拉，要把卤肉和米饭拌成均匀的一勺才下口的林彦俊，盯着对方圆圆鼻头上一颗浅浅的小痣出了神。

 

刚认识的时候觉得林彦俊很高冷不近人情，被整之后才发现原来是这样一个孩子气的家伙...孩童般的懵懂和天然的傲慢在他被造物主恩赐的漂亮脸蛋上融合得恰恰好，剥去那层冷漠之后，就像蒙尘的明珠抹去了浮尘，熠熠生辉到他一刻都舍不得挪开眼睛——当然，他掩饰得很好罢了。

 

咦？林同学嘴角...

 

手里的纸巾已经挨上了对方因为沾染菜油而泛着光泽的唇边，对上那双瞪得圆圆布满惊讶的大眼睛，陈立农才惊觉自己做了什么。

 

他尴尬地轻拭掉那颗罪恶之源的饭粒，解释道，“不好意思，我有点强迫症...一时手欠，没忍住。”然后歪歪头奉陪一个卖乖的微笑。

 

林彦俊只怔了一下就回过神来，低头闷闷“嗯”了一声，就继续没心没肺地大口扒饭了。

 

陈立农挠挠头发，还觉得脸上热热的。他握着勺子无意识戳着白米饭，心里却神游天外，脑子里全是刚刚新发现的、林同学嘴角边又一颗小痣。

 

这颗好可爱...鼻尖那一颗也好可爱...林同学好可爱...

 

可惜林同学并没有发现瓜皮头顶已经开始冒热气的班长，只沉浸在卤肉饭里无法自拔。

 

最后，吃得一本满足肚皮圆圆的林彦俊和因为对面秀色可餐而食不知味的陈立农翻过围墙捧着奶茶往教学楼的方向走回去。走着走着，在陈立农消消食的提议下，两个人开始在校区的林荫小道散起步来。

 

两道颀长的身影并肩走在青石板路上，秋日的阳光从藤蔓枝叶间穿梭而过，影影绰绰地温柔洒下来。沉默使得干燥的空气中浮动出暧昧的因子，不解风情的家伙却只想打破这会儿并不存在的尴尬。

 

“阿俊...”

 

“嗯？”林彦俊忽地转过头去看他，“你叫我什么？”

 

“啊，不可以这样叫吗？”陈立农挠挠后脑勺，笑得傻傻的，“就是闽南语嘛...你也听得懂的吧？”

 

“没关系。”

 

林彦俊点了点头，脸已经转了回去，低着头看地面上的树影。两人已经走出去两步了，似乎是觉得刚刚的用语不妥而想了又想的他才又补了一句，“可以的。”

 

本来忐忑着的陈立农，心脏扑通一声就落了地，稳稳的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

八点到十点的晚自习没有老师坐镇，只有值班的年级主任偶尔会来巡视一遍。

 

陈立农还在奋笔疾书，余光却发现一直关注着的人忽然站起身来。他立刻转过头看了过去，眼神中带着疑问。

 

“好无聊，我去下面逛一下。”林彦俊小声凑到他耳边说着，温温热热的气息拂过耳廓，有点痒痒的。

 

他利落地合上笔帽，也跟着站起来，“我和你一起。”

 

两个人偷溜出教室，脚步轻快地跑下黑黢黢的楼梯。

 

黑暗中的校园景观还算可以看清，移栽的棕榈树、芭蕉树都招摇地展着硕大的叶片，却只能依稀看见是个扇形。实验楼旁特意设计的小桥流水景观和一座水上小亭在没有灯光的此刻也看不出什么美感，只能窥见个大概模样罢了。

 

林彦俊安静地走在他身边。从教学楼窗户透出来的一点微弱灯光打在他侧脸上，勾勒出一个线条流畅的深邃轮廓。

 

陈立农忽然发现远处两个巡逻的保安看了过来，紧随而来的就是打在身上的手电筒光束。

 

他急忙抓着林彦俊的手就要跑，还没跑出去就被对方拽了回来。

 

林彦俊冲他摇摇头。

 

“保安看见我们的校服就不会管的，又不是年级主任，他们只管安保而已。”

 

果然，光束在他们身上没停留多久就转开了，两个保安继续沿着自己的路线巡逻。

 

陈立农有些不好意思地低下头来，跟着林彦俊继续漫步。

 

往常在饭点只需要几分钟就能匆匆走到头的小道如今却变得异常漫长，漫长到陈立农甚至以为可以一直一直走下去。

 

“...你...什么时候才能想起来放开我？”

 

林彦俊终于忍不住开口道。

 

“啊？对不起！”

 

陈立农慌乱地松开他的手，眼神闪躲着不敢回看过去，脸上的热度急剧攀升。

 

林彦俊歪过头去瞧他一眼，昏暗的光下看不出他面皮泛起的红色，但是能看见顺着脸侧滑下来的汗意。

 

“为什么要道歉？”他眨眨眼睛，漂亮的黑眼珠里波光粼粼，单纯得像是刚刚踏入世俗的小动物，“你又没有做错什么。”

 

陈立农愣了一下，这才反应过来他可能是真的不懂。微微想了一会儿，他才郑重其事地开口道，“因为这是亲密的人才可以做的事情，要经过你的允许才可以。”

 

林彦俊若有所思地点点头。

 

陈立农忽然感觉自己垂在裤缝边的手被另一只细瘦的手伸过来握住，有点温凉的温度顺着手心传过来，却一下子变成了燎原般的滚烫一路灼烧到心房。

 

他猛地转头看过去。

 

林彦俊的眼睛在微弱的光下依然清澈如水。

 

他认真道，“我允许了。”语气执拗到好像幼稚园的小娃娃。

 

陈立农失笑。他回握住对方的手，刚刚的甜意掺上了一点点路漫漫其修远兮的惆怅。

 

没关系，他能等到的。

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> 陈立农的晚自习时间其实很紧张，因为每天有制定周密的计划来完成辅导书。跟林彦俊一起荒废了两次晚自习之后，他就摆摆手决心回到自己的正轨了——其实本来也只是担心林彦俊一个人会有什么危险，既然已经发现没有，也就没有特殊的必要了。
> 
>  
> 
> 虽然听着陈立农嘴上这么讲，但林彦俊看表情总觉得他在欲言又止地期待着什么。
> 
>  
> 
> “...那我下去了？”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农眼中的光芒一下子黯淡下来，点点头回过脸去，埋下头继续刷题。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊有些摸不着头脑地抓抓头发，但还是一个人跑下去闲逛刷日常了。
> 
>  
> 
> 走过人工荷塘上的小桥，路过空荡荡的亭子，今天夜晚的景色也跟前几天没什么不同，但林彦俊莫名觉得好像缺了点什么。
> 
>  
> 
> 还没等他想出来到底少了什么，忽然就听见了一阵嘈杂的人声，似乎是来自于院墙之外。
> 
>  
> 
> 他走到往日里和陈立农一起翻出去的矮墙之下，一个助跑利落地蹬着墙面一手撑着翻了出去，顺着声音的来源走向那边。
> 
>  
> 
> 几个人围在他前两天才去的卤肉饭馆前，冲着门口指指点点，脸上的表情带着难以描述的复杂，似乎有些惊恐又有些庆幸。
> 
>  
> 
> 慢慢走近了，他才看见倒在门口的人。或者说...不能称之为一个“完整的人”。
> 
>  
> 
> 好像犹带温度的躯体手心向外直挺挺趴在地面上，身下是一滩红得刺目的鲜血。脖颈处被齐根切断，领口之上空空荡荡，唯有粘稠的液体似乎还在滴滴答答流出来。
> 
>  
> 
> 是一具无头男尸。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊顺着那一滩不规整形状的血泊看去，凌乱的、半干涸的血迹从尸体脖颈处一路延伸到了旁边的大垃圾桶里。
> 
>  
> 
> 塑料大桶的最上层是一颗被随意丢弃的孤零零的头颅，从中涌出来的鲜血染红了下面的垃圾。因为离得不算近的缘故，林彦俊看不清对方的面目，只能看见头上糊着半干血碴子的茂密头发，像是杂草地里的野草一样杂乱又肮脏。
> 
>  
> 
> 这样的场景让人几乎可以想象到凶手是怎样提着那颗头走到垃圾桶前，又是怎样怀着快意扔进去的。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊握紧拳头在原地站了一会儿，忽然转身沿着原路跑回去，翻回了学校里。
> 
>  
> 
> 出来之前还能听见的嘈杂人声忽地消失了，只剩下前两天那种唯有风吹树叶的静谧。
> 
>  
> 
> 他朝着教学楼的方向走去，远远看见正穿过大厅的身着保安服的家伙，心里才嘀咕了一句今天怎么只有一个人，忽然就噤了声。
> 
>  
> 
> 大厅里亮堂堂的灯光打下来，映照出对方惨白皱缩如鸡皮的皮肤和不自然膨胀着的躯体。淡红色的尸斑浅浅分布在露出来的脸部和手上，双目充血，瞳孔完全散开没有一丝神采，血色的泡沫从鼻子、口腔和耳孔中缓缓流出来，沾染到整齐的制服上，指甲沟里可以看见混浊的泥沙，紧握着的手里还有一把湿淋淋的水草。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊躲在不远处的装饰屏风后，眼睁睁看着这个明显是溺水而亡的保安从教学楼大厅走到小喷泉，一路穿过小广场沿着阶梯走下去，应该是走到了操场上巡逻。
> 
>  
> 
> 直到对方从视线里消失，他这才追上去，操场里却是空空荡荡的，没有一丝人影。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊走回教学楼。瓷白的地砖一尘不染，没有丝毫水迹。
> 
>  
> 
> ......
> 
>  
> 
> 保安是因为要救援在学校后湖落水的学生而溺水的，发生时间是两三年前。
> 
>  
> 
> “所以怎么突然问起这个啊？”陈立农眨眨眼问道。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊摇摇头。
> 
>  
> 
> “没什么，只是听说了一些传言。”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农咧开嘴，眼尾边堆起笑褶，“我以为你不会去听这种没头没脑的校园传说呢。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊垂下眼睫，“多少还是宁可信其有不可信其无吧...”
> 
>  
> 
> “也没错啦。”陈立农挠挠头发，“那中午吃什么呀阿俊？”
> 
>  
> 
> “去校外看看。”
> 
>  
> 
> 果然，卤肉饭的店子照常开着，昨晚还失去了头颅倒在血泊里的店主今天依旧忙碌地招呼着客人点单，项上人头完好无损。
> 
>  
> 
> “要吃这个吗？”陈立农见他盯着店面很久，不禁开口问道。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊抬脚离开。
> 
>  
> 
> “不，换一家。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

听着班里热火朝天地讨论着篮球赛的事情，林彦俊有些心不在焉。

 

陈立农看向他，主动邀请道，“要来参加吗？”

 

“你要参加？”林彦俊抬起眼眸看过去，怀疑道，“你会舍得花时间打球吗？”

 

“我周末都有在打球啦，学习也要劳逸结合的。”陈立农撅起嘴，“所以你也一起来嘛？”

 

“我不太会打。”

 

“我可以教你啊。”陈立农弯起眼睛凑近了一点，“免费的陪练，机不可失哦。”他注视着林彦俊的眼睛，鼻尖都似乎要挨碰上去了——而且林彦俊还不闪不避。

 

后座的范丞丞已经捂上了眼睛。

 

非礼勿视非礼勿视...

 

黄明昊抓了抓头发，低下头去假装没看见挨得不知道多近的两人，狠狠翻了个白眼以示鄙视。

 

林彦俊点了头。

 

篮球赛下下周就开始了，所以他们只能趁着晚饭的时间抓紧练习，等到晚自习快上了才匆匆去吃个饭。

 

林彦俊好像只是不太懂得比赛的规则，但速度、弹跳力和反应力都非常厉害，所以很快就上手了。

 

陈立农有种莫名的成就感。

 

每天傍晚跟林彦俊一起在球场上挥洒汗水的时间是他一天当中最快乐的时段。

 

湿漉漉的发顶披着毛巾，像从水里捞出来的陈立农总是笑得像只大型犬凑到林彦俊身边。而林彦俊不怎么出汗，打完球额头和脸侧微微泛点汗意罢了。尽管他总是皱着眉头叫陈立农离自己远一点，却在对方蹭过来的时候也从来不退开不闪躲，只嫌弃地撇开脸去。

 

还没等陈立农暗戳戳幻想好两个人一起在球场上披荆斩棘无往不利的潇洒模样，比赛前一天自己就倒楣地弄伤了脚。

 

林彦俊坐在医务室的椅子上看着他，“那我也不参加了吧。”

 

“你现在打的那么好欸！怎么可以不去！”

 

陈立农挣扎着就想起身，被医生瞪了一眼又躺回去，委委屈屈道，“我没关系的啦，我可以在场外给你加油哦。”

 

“我不需要加油。”

 

“那我给你拿水和毛巾！”陈立农不知想到了什么，愤愤道，“不许喝别人给的水！”

 

林彦俊愣了愣，“谁会给我递水了啦？我都没有几个认识的人。”

 

“到时候你就知道了。”陈立农撅起嘴。

 

篮球赛如约而至，陈立农作为场外观众坐在球场外，牢牢盯着里面一脸淡漠的少年，眼神里的热切满得要溢出来一样。

 

哨声吹响，林彦俊动了。

 

看似单薄的身躯蕴含着难以想象的力量，矫健的身姿穿梭在球场之中，是如鱼得水一般的自由自在。比赛还没有进行多久，几个三分轻轻松松就进了篮筐。

 

中场休息的时候，林彦俊看着递到面前的瓶装水和面色娇羞的女生，摆摆手拒绝了，走回到陈立农身边。

 

陈立农的脸色由阴转晴。

 

林彦俊接过他手里的矿泉水咕咚咕咚喝下去，然后安安静静呆着，没有往那边悄悄瞧着他窃窃私语的女生们看去一眼。

 

范丞丞和黄明昊躲在篮筐后边，冲着他俩指指点点。

 

“古有木兰代父从军，今有彦俊代夫征战，可歌可泣。”

 

“有伤风化！”

 

“咦～陈立农笑得我鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了。”

 

“走吧走吧，对方拒绝了这盆狗粮并一把打翻。”

 

“走走走，我看不下去了。”

 

一周一个场次的淘汰赛，到最后一场决赛的时候，陈立农已经可以上场了。

 

整个队伍如虎添翼，毫无悬念地赢下最后一场。

 

虽然因为是校级比赛，只拿了张轻飘飘的奖状，但是被陈立农勾着脖子挨在一起照冠军队伍合影的时候，林彦俊还是没能免俗地感受到了一点胜利的开心。

 

陈立农揽着他的脖子，热乎乎的躯体紧贴着他后背。林彦俊有点不自在，却也没有挣脱。

 

他还没有学会拒绝这个人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

篮球赛之后又回到正轨，林彦俊偶尔会被外班的女生叫出去，然后无一例外都是扭扭捏捏塞了一个信封就跑，他只能把信封带回教室，在抽屉里很快就堆成了一沓。

 

陈立农每次看到那些情书都有些忿忿，但又从来没见林彦俊拆开过。

 

还是范丞丞先耐不住问出了口。

 

“你都不看一下别人写了点什么的吗？”

 

林彦俊转过头去看他，可有可无地思考了一下，“无所谓，我没什么兴趣了解。”

 

“那可是女孩子的心意，你一点都不懂得珍惜！”

 

林彦俊愣住，“什么心意？”

 

“情书啊！你不会连这都不知道吧？天哪——你到底是哪里来的啊？”

 

多说多错，林彦俊没再多问，只是祸水东引了一番，“那陈立农抽屉里时不时会出现的那种信封也是咯？表达爱意的情书？”

 

暗骂人家两情相悦自己有什么好操心的范丞丞噎了一下，点点头。

 

顿了一顿，他还是决定为了好兄弟的幸福多说两句话，“他虽然带回去，但是从来不给回应，收下只是礼貌而已。”

 

“哦。”

 

上课铃打了，林彦俊转回头去。

 

从厕所回来的陈立农看见范丞丞脸上促狭的笑意，感到了一丝不对劲。他又看看林彦俊，对方脸上的表情平淡如水，什么也看不出。

 

？？？

 

等到课上了一半，陈立农余光瞟到林彦俊从抽屉里随便摸了一封情书要拆的动作，心里的警报顿时响个不停。

 

他悄悄环着手臂，半趴在桌上挡住嘴巴，冲林彦俊小声道，“不要看了啦。”

 

林彦俊一脸疑惑地看向他，手里的动作没停。他不明所以地凑近一些，也压低声音问，“那为什么你能看，我不能？”

 

陈立农哑口无言。

 

等到林彦俊终于要把信纸抽出来的时候，他才憋红了脸讷讷道，“你想看的话...我写给你，你看我的。”

 

修长的手指还夹着精美的信笺，忽然就停住了动作。

 

迟钝如林彦俊也终于意识到了些什么，他对上陈立农涨红的脸颊和晶亮的黑色眼眸，耳尖涌上一阵热潮。

 

“嗷。”

 

一截粉笔头准确无误地击中了陈立农的脑袋，讲台上老师手执教鞭用力敲了敲黑板。

 

“陈立农，专心听课，别在下面讲小话。”顿了一顿，老师继续道，“林彦俊，你也是。”

 

陈立农可怜巴巴地转回去，恢复了正襟危坐的姿势。

 

等到老师转过身去继续板书，他才忽然回过头来，冲着林彦俊露出一个笑容。

 

纯净又羞涩的，带着歉意的、甜甜的笑容。好像能够驱散世间所有阴霾与不快的那一种。

 

林彦俊登时心跳如雷。

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> 今天晚自习，林彦俊从楼道里走下来的时候就觉得有点冷了，等到出了教学楼，更是寒风凛冽。
> 
>  
> 
> 这入冬有点突然。
> 
>  
> 
> 他晃了晃宽大的校服袖子，寒意透过不厚的外套丝丝缕缕钻进每个毛孔，激起皮肤上一阵战栗。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊抱了抱自己的手臂，转身跑回教学楼。
> 
>  
> 
> 登登登上了四楼，他在楼梯口停住脚步，然后似乎是给自己打气般跺了跺脚，又继续往上走去。
> 
>  
> 
> 黑暗的五楼走廊没有亮灯，显得格外寂静。他走过第一个教室，透过窗户看向里面，果然是摆满了各种实验仪器，电压表电流表和导线安安静静地摆在落了一层灰的橱柜里，地上堆着半敞开的纸箱子，看不清到底装了什么，多半也是差不多的东西。
> 
>  
> 
> 隔壁的第二间教室传来玻璃器皿碰撞的清脆响声，林彦俊耳尖动了动。
> 
>  
> 
> 他轻手轻脚地靠近，看见教室门外挂着的大锁完好无损。继续悄悄移动到窗边，他朝里面望去。
> 
>  
> 
> 一个身影背对着他在摆弄瓶瓶罐罐的化学试剂，微微佝偻着的背上有大片阴影。
> 
>  
> 
> 又仔细看了看，林彦俊才终于辨认出来，那根本不是阴影。
> 
>  
> 
> 是烧焦的皮肤。
> 
>  
> 
> 漆黑又掺杂血色的皮肤跟旁边未燃尽的布料粘连在一起，一时竟分不清哪边颜色更黑一些。焦糊的伤口已经完全丧失了生机，皱皱巴巴的干枯模样像是冬天投进壁炉里熔成一段焦炭的可怜木柴，又像是陈旧铁器上一块顽固丑陋的锈迹。这样可怖的伤痕却是遍布了近乎整个后背，事故发生时的惨烈可想而知。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊想起了前两天上课时化学老师一再叮嘱不要偷偷带实验材料回家、在课堂上演示完就结束的事情，好像这才读懂了老师眼中近乎疯狂的偏执和有些神经质地紧紧盯着他们的眼神。
> 
>  
> 
> “哪怕只是一个小小的制氧实验，都有可能发生不测...等你转身跑的时候，就已经晚了。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊回想起老师口中的这句念叨，又看了眼仍然专注于摆弄试剂的家伙，放轻脚步从五楼走了下去。
> 
>  
> 
> 天气真的有点冷。

 

 

 

 

 

 

这个冬天来得措手不及。

 

正午的太阳刚刚从天边滑落，气温就骤降下来，尤其是晚自习开始后。第一节晚自习还是有任课老师值班讲题的，然而林彦俊一个字都听不进去了——虽然本来也没有在听就是了。

 

“阿嚏！”

 

打第一个喷嚏的时候，林彦俊就意识到自己的疏忽了——他，根本没带厚衣服来学校。

 

陈立农忧心地转头看向他。

 

如果可以，他很想把自己的衣服脱下来跟阿俊穿——但是很可惜，他倒是真的不怕冷，所以也只是穿了件跟林彦俊一样于事无补四面透风的校服外套而已。

 

听见第三个喷嚏的时候，陈立农终于忍不住了，悄悄道。

 

“要不，阿俊你晚饭后回宿舍去拿衣服穿吧？”

 

林彦俊摇摇头。

 

“我根本没带来啦。”

 

陈立农瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信。

 

“难道你来之前都没想到过吗？”

 

林彦俊摸摸鼻子，有点窘迫。

 

“谁知道会这么冷啊...”

 

谁知道做人还需要穿这么多衣服...

 

“嗷！”

 

又一次被老师的粉笔头击中，陈立农悻悻地转回头去，没再敢继续刚才的话题。

 

下了晚自习，陈立农马上催他回去洗澡。

 

“冲个热水澡免得着凉，你都打喷嚏一晚上了欸，说不定已经快要感冒了。”

 

“才不会咧。”

 

虽然嘴上这样说，林彦俊还是乖乖跟着陈立农快步回到了宿舍楼。

 

还没等他脱完衣服，宿舍门又被敲响，他只好匆匆扣上睡衣又去开门，门外却是挂着一脸憨笑的陈立农。

 

陈立农把手上抱着的白色羽绒服递给他。

 

“阿俊，我这件还没穿过，你不嫌弃的话，就先穿着吧！”

 

林彦俊看着他弯弯的笑眼有些恍惚，一直到跟他告别都有点回不过神来。

 

拥着厚厚软软的羽绒服，融融的暖意像是一个小太阳笼罩着他。

 

他的思绪忽然回到了很久以前，他第一次见到陈立农的时候。也是这种温暖的感觉。

 

不会拒绝这个人，也是从那时候开始的吧，从初见就开始了。

 

 

 

 

 

彼时他还不会化形，流落人界之后过得颇有些寥落，不仅吃不饱饭无家可归，还被不懂事的小孩子恶意砸伤了后腿。等他好不容易才拖着沉重的躯体从危险的路边挪到了花坛里，还没想出来怎么办，忽然冒出来一个小孩挡住了他正晒着的太阳。

 

“怎么受伤了...狗狗你的主人呢？”

 

小小的陈立农蹲在他身前，眨着和现在如出一辙的单纯眼睛。

 

你才是狗狗！你全家都是狗狗！

 

林彦俊在心里把他骂得狗血淋头，龇起牙来摆出自认为最凶恶的面孔，却被小心地搂起来抱进了怀里。

 

陈立农轻柔地圈住他，摸了摸他毛绒绒的脑袋，笑道，“我拔拔可是兽医哦，我带你回去，你马上就会好哒！”

 

一双漆黑的笑眼弯成月牙，盛满了细碎的星光，透彻又干净，温柔又怜爱。

 

林彦俊怔怔看着他，本来想要挣扎的爪子忽地安静下来。

 

散逸着奶香的暖暖的怀抱，真的好舒服...

 

暂且、暂且相信这个人类吧...就这一次...

 

后来陈立农的爸爸果然治好了他，也告诉了陈立农自己是只狐狸。陈立农怎么说的来着——

 

“狐狸怎么会这么黑呀？不是都白白的吗？”

 

干！你才黑！明明是高贵优雅的莫兰迪灰！

 

林彦俊浑身的毛都炸起来，低低朝他怒吼了一声。

 

陈立农点点他眉心一小撮淡橘色的绒毛，“你有名字吗？...叫你小灰？不好听哦......啊，那就叫小橘咯。”

 

林彦俊高傲地斜睨他一眼，撇过头去懒得搭理。

 

再后来他伤好了跑出陈立农家玩，被族人找到带走，回去之后还失落了好一阵子。

 

那个时候他就很喜欢陈立农了，当然还不是情情爱爱的喜欢。他喜欢跟陈立农呆在一起，喜欢被陈立农抚摸毛发，喜欢陈立农讲故事给他听，喜欢陈立农温柔珍视的注视。喜欢到之后再也没有遇到陈立农这样能让他这么眷恋的家伙。

 

所以修成人形之后，林彦俊马上就跑来，想找到他的转世来报恩，却找了很久都没有找到。直到路过熟悉的街区，才终于嗅到了熟悉的来自灵魂里透着奶味的甜香，却是来自于阴气森森的一座学校——在人类眼中，那其实只是一座传说中因为风水不好事故频发而废弃的、阴冷空荡的建筑罢了。

 

他可是最有天赋最高贵的九尾狐妖，是要做狐仙的天之骄子，怎么会因为这里区区几则不同寻常的诡异传说就却步？

 

——让我带你出来，就像你带我回家那样。

 

林彦俊打开衣柜，刚刚展开羽绒服准备挂起来，一张信封就滑落到了地上 。

 

他弯下腰捡起来。

 

林彦俊撇撇嘴。是陈立农承诺过的情书，居然这么久才写。

 

里面的文字非常笨拙，努力写得方正但还是有点歪斜的字体看上去力道很大。

 

“To：林彥俊

     我真的非常非常喜歡你，可不可以跟我談戀愛？

      我一定會非常愛護你，保護你的。我保證！

                                       ——陳立農”

 

林彦俊笑了笑。

 

好幼稚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

那边的陈立农刚刚才把情书夹在羽绒服里递送了出去，正忐忑不安地躺在床上辗转反侧。

 

他想着林彦俊来开门的时候微微敞开的睡衣衣襟，顿时口舌干燥起来。

 

林彦俊锁骨上好像也有一颗小小的痣，走廊的昏黄灯光顺着领口一路滑落进去，投下暧昧的阴影——

 

在这样旖旎的思绪中，脸颊滚烫的热度理所当然地不降反升。不过还好，虽然心思活络躁动不安，却也没怎么影响到睡眠，陈立农最后还是慢慢进入了梦乡。

 

道是，春梦了无痕。

 

 

 

 

 

陈立农掀开眼前红色的纱帐。

 

斜倚在床上的美人留着一头长长的黑发，大红色绘着艳丽花朵的袍子松松系着，一双光洁小腿从下摆伸出来，细瘦的脚丫慵懒地翘起一个调皮的弧度，姿态傲慢而又高贵。

 

美人手执团扇半遮面，一双杏眼又大又漂亮，眼尾稍稍勾着，水波荡漾的眼波流转其间，媚人得紧。

 

陈立农只感觉魂都要被勾了去，隐隐觉着有点熟悉，又一时想不起。

 

“官人怎么来我这儿了呢？这可不是人界，人要来，除非是已经死了的才能行。”

 

微微带着磁性的男中音从美人口中吐出，却没有半分违和。

 

陈立农低头，这才发现自己一身灰扑扑的长袍，是古代的书生装扮。

 

“我变鬼了不成？”

 

美人弯起眼睛笑，看他这傻乎乎的样子更觉有趣，“官人不妨好好想想自己是怎么下来的，不要白死了一遭。”

 

陈立农站在原地沉思，美人从床榻上下来，迈着优雅的猫步走到他身边，将手肘搭在他肩上，歪着头问道，“想起来了么？”

 

陈立农的思绪更混乱了。

 

艳丽的红色灼伤了眼睛，他怔怔看着眼前漂亮又不失英气的俊美容颜，心里忽然就感觉涨涨的。像滋啦一声拉开一罐摇得充分的碳酸汽水，瞬间涌出来好多好多甜甜的气泡。

 

“我想起来...”

 

“想起来什么？——啊 ！”

 

美人忽然被拦腰抱起来，恼羞成怒地骂了一句“登徒子”，话还没完就被扔到了刚刚倚着的柔软大床上。

 

书生压下来一片阴影，弯着眼睛笑，“想不起来了，但我想到一句应景的诗。”

 

他终于顺从心意吻上那张饱满富有肉感的双唇，在心里默念道——

 

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

 

直到美人顶着两只尖尖的毛绒耳朵在身下红着眼眶颤抖着搂紧自己的脖子，他握着对方的细腰，捋了一把那受了刺激冒出来的淡灰色蓬松大尾巴，不禁想着：

不枉做鬼这一遭。

 

“你是狗狗吗？”陈立农好奇地捏捏他的兽耳，腰胯挺动的动作没有半分停顿，每每把美人顶撞得几乎要磕到床头，又不厌其烦地拉回来。两只长腿松松挂在他腰间，他一边操着一边从大腿摸到小腿，细腻光滑的手感让他流连忘返，又从小腿摸回了大腿。

 

林彦俊晕着红霞的脸庞忽地凶恶起来，呲着牙恨恨骂道，“你才是狗！哈啊——小爷是...狐妖...嗯啊...”因为耳朵被揉捏的关系，他下腹里又窜起一股电流，穴口猛地收紧。突如其来多了一重的快感令他不由自主地抓紧身上人的臂膀，尖尖的指甲在上面划出几道情色的血痕。

 

臭书生被箍得发痛，突然卯足了劲儿横冲直撞起来。林彦俊的身子被冲撞得像海浪一般起起伏伏，只觉着穴眼儿酸酸麻麻的，一股电流自尾椎骨一路往上，噼里啪啦地在身上各处乱劈了一通，直叫他浑身都酥麻起来，软成一滩水要化在床上了。硬挺粗壮的物事狂风骤雨般在股间抽插，撑得那儿处的甬道酸软到合不上似的，腰也没力气地软塌下来，却又被一双大手禁锢着往上提了提。

 

他累的不行，泪眼朦胧地哀求换个姿势，身上的坏家伙却充耳不闻——实际上，那掺杂在高高低低的呻吟中蚊蝇般音量、断断续续的求饶，初次开荤被情欲烧红了眼的男人要能听见才怪了。

 

林彦俊咬着嘟嘟的下唇撇过脸去，一声声令人脸红心跳的娇媚呻吟和喘息还是止不住地从唇齿间逸出来，羞到他全身都泛起了潮红。

 

陈立农一边挺动着腰身一边摸遍了美人全身。果然哪里都是一样的香香软软滑滑，就是太瘦了，凸出来的骨节摸得他揪心。

 

一定要把美人喂得白白胖胖的，操起来肯定更舒服。至于肉嘟嘟的程度——跟这厚厚软软的嘴唇一样就差不多了。

 

他看着美人半张着的饱满红唇和欲拒还迎泛着水波的迷蒙杏眼，捏了捏掌下饱满的屁股蛋，换来一声长长的吃痛般的嗔吟。

 

陈立农弯下身子来亲了亲他可爱的圆圆肚脐，美人的身子抖得更加厉害，他又顺着逆着各捋了一遍毛绒绒的大尾巴，美人已经开始挣扎着在床上胡乱踢蹬起来了。

 

“不要....嗯哈...别、别摸了...”林彦俊小腿抽搐着勾住他的腰，细瘦的脚丫子因为惯性被颠弄得上上下下晃动着。

 

一只手臂伸出来，无力地撑着陈立农胸膛推拒，手指头却又懒懒勾着他结实的肩膀，也不知道到底是要推远些还是拉近些，倒是好一个欲拒还迎。

 

林彦俊睁大眼睛勉强聚了点焦，模模糊糊看见了汗湿头发的书生。他瞧着对方这副好像刚从水里捞出来的模样，忽地勾起嘴唇笑了，两个甜甜的酒窝从脸颊边凹下去。

 

陈立农危险地眯起眼睛。

 

在粘稠又疾速的肉体拍打声和情色的水声中，忽然拔高、百转迂回的呻吟听上去颇有几分凄惨。

 

“慢一点啊啊...呜...不、不要...”半是痛苦半是欢愉的呜咽声中夹杂着色气的喘息，被吻得发红、微微肿起来的嘴唇因为停不下的呻吟声一时合不拢，不时露出一点引人遐思的红艳艳的舌尖，“哈啊...混、混..球......”

 

纤瘦的腰肢忽然剧烈颤动起来，林彦俊双腿绞紧陈立农的腰，脚趾深深蜷缩起来，紧锁的眉头和布满欢爱潮红的脸颊形成强烈的反差，像是溺水一样半张着嘴，眼睛微微翻白，半天没有呼出梗在喉间的那口气。随着眼前的白光慢慢消褪，他口中绵长婉转的叫声终于断了，腰身却还痉挛着沉沦在这令人迷醉的高潮之中。

 

陈立农怜爱地轻轻吻了一下他嘴角，手却不安分地抓捏着那犹自颤动着的挺翘屁股，揉弄之间有意无意拉扯到了穴口附近的皮肤，紧紧皱在一起的小口慢慢被揉开来。

 

“好了吗，宝贝？”他亲亲林彦俊泛着湿意的眼睫，又开始动起来，“眨眼就算同意了哦。”

 

“我没、唔——...没有...呜啊.....”

 

直至红烛燃尽，被翻红浪仍未平息。

 

 

 

 

 

第二天的陈立农变得好奇怪，总是悄悄瞟一眼林彦俊，然后又忙红着耳朵转回来。

 

林彦俊握紧拳头咬牙切齿，却还要强装无事发生过的镇定模样。

 

本来入梦是想套话看看这家伙的死因到底是什么，结果谁知话没问到，反而赔了夫人又折兵！

 

明明只是梦里发生过的事，到现在他却仍然觉得腰肢好像被折断一样隐隐作痛。

 

不知节制的家伙！

 

林彦俊真的火大。

 

他全然不知自己裹在厚厚的纯白色长款羽绒服中，只露出一张俏生生俊脸眉头微蹙的模样是多么诱人，诱人到陈立农只要看他一眼，满脑子又只剩下了昨晚的绮丽梦境。

 

王琳凯拿手指戳戳范丞丞，见他还在低头玩手机没反应，又戳了戳。

 

屏幕上显示出GAME OVER，范丞丞终于撇过脸去看他，恶狠狠道，“干嘛？！”

 

王琳凯悄悄伸出手指了指前排两个身着一黑一白、背后印着相同品牌名的羽绒服的家伙，拼命给他使眼色——

 

情、情侣装？

 

范丞丞仔仔细细打量了陈立农和林彦俊一番，一侧眉头忽地挑高，露出难以言喻的表情来。

 

卧、槽！这恩爱秀得也太过分了吧！

 

他急忙转向黄明昊，黄明昊似乎早预料到这一遭，抬了抬下巴暗示他：

问问不就知道了？

 

对，兄弟的人生大事，是该问清楚。

 

范丞丞走到两人中间，拍了拍两个人肩膀，一脸严肃道，“出来一趟，我们有事想问你们。”

 

陈立农和林彦俊茫然地对视一眼，还是跟着到了教室外头。

 

走廊尽头的小窗户那里比较僻静，三个人把一对“苦命鸳鸯”团团围住，恶狠狠道，“你们是不是偷偷谈恋爱了？”

 

“啊？”陈立农半张着嘴呆呆地开口，“怎么突然这么问啦？”

 

王琳凯指指他身上的黑色长款羽绒服，又指指林彦俊穿着的白色同款，痛心疾首道，“坦白吧！情侣装都安排上了！还要背着兄弟这样，有意思吗？还是不是bro了？”

 

陈立农这才想起来自己不小心穿了同款——妈妈给他买衣服的时候两个颜色各拿了一件，他把白色给了林彦俊，黑色现在穿在身上，看上去倒真像情侣装一般。

 

可林彦俊还没答应他的告白呢。陈立农刚想否认，余光忽然瞟到身边的人。对方垂着眼睫紧闭着嘴，明显没有辩驳的打算。

 

——是默认的意思吗？

 

他呆愣在原地。

 

“五个数算承认了啊，”黄明昊开始倒数起来，“5、4、3...”

 

陈立农的心扑通扑通飞快跳起来，擂鼓般的响声充斥了整个胸腔。他怔怔看着林彦俊，林彦俊似乎感受到了，微微把脸又低下来一些。

 

“2、1、0！我靠！陈立农！”

 

秒数终于数完，王琳凯推了一把还傻不拉叽盯着自个儿媳妇的陈立农，“是不是兄弟啊你？这么大的事儿不说，非要逼你才肯承认？”

 

陈立农如梦初醒般看了他一眼，下一个动作却是将身边的林彦俊牢牢抱进怀里！

 

三个人突然想不起来自己为什么要站在这里了。

 

陈立农低下头来，把毛绒绒的脑袋往林彦俊肩窝亲昵地蹭了蹭，才放开了一点看向被无视了的bro们。

 

他展露出一个甜蜜至极、直接对单身狗们造成十万点暴击的笑容，真挚道，“谢谢你们ne！”

 

三人呆呆在原地站了一会儿，才抬起脚走了，只是离去的脚步怎么看都有些飘忽。

“百年好合。”

“新婚快乐。”

“早生贵子。”

 

碍事的家伙们终于离开了，陈立农小心地捧起林彦俊的脸，“阿俊，是我想的意思吗？”

 

林彦俊抬起杏眼懒懒白了他一眼。

 

“是不是嘛～？”陈立农不依不饶。

 

“是啦！”林彦俊刚刚开口，剩下的话语就被一个吻封缄。

 

和梦里的好色做派完全不同，陈立农珍视又怜爱地拿两片薄唇轻轻挨蹭他的嘴唇，纯情到才刚刚伸出舌尖舔舐到玫瑰花瓣般柔软的唇瓣就猛地收回去，带着满脸滚烫的红晕分开来。

 

装什么呢。林彦俊腹诽着，自己却也羞红到了耳根。

 

手指尖试探着碰在一起，悄悄勾住了，然后交缠起来。两个人牵着手走回教室，因着低下的头看不见脸上神色，露出一角的耳尖却暴露出了如出一辙的旖旎遐思。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

小情侣刚谈恋爱总是腻腻乎乎。晚自习下了之后，陈立农一直把他送到了宿舍房间门口，还依依不舍地牵着手不肯走。

 

林彦俊推了推他，没推动，反而自己被逼到后退两步贴到了墙上。

 

“干嘛啦...”

 

陈立农低下头来，手掌托住他的脸颊，撒娇道，“阿俊说句喜欢我好不好？我都没听过欸。”

 

热热的鼻息喷在耳际，林彦俊撇过脸去，“才不要。”

 

“好吧...阿俊晚安喏。”

 

一个轻吻落在嘴唇上，他再望过去的时候只能看见陈立农密密垂下来的眼睫。

 

“要梦到我喔。”

 

陈立农放开他，弯起眼睛笑。

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊躺在床上望着天花板的时候，还在想他的那个笑容。
> 
>  
> 
> 似乎不是真正的开心...是因为没有得到自己的回答吗？
> 
>  
> 
> 他坐起身来，拿起床边挂篮里的手机看了看。现在是凌晨三点二十五分。
> 
>  
> 
> 三个舍友都睡得正熟，寝室里却听不见一丝呼吸声。林彦俊慢慢爬下了床，开始穿衣服。
> 
>  
> 
> 三点五十二分，他站在教学楼大厅。
> 
>  
> 
> 隐隐的，他觉得这一趟过后，一切都将有答案。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊望了一眼广场上排成两列的观赏性果树。它们的叶子如今已经掉光了，只留下形容枯槁的树干光秃秃竖立在原地。
> 
>  
> 
> 四点整。他握紧拳，踏上第一级台阶。
> 
>  
> 
> 他怕这个地方支撑不起，怕陈立农等不起了。
> 
>  
> 
> 1、2、3、4...
> 
>  
> 
> ...15、16。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊走到半层了，停下脚步来，回头从最底的一级台阶往上又数了一遍。
> 
>  
> 
> ...12、13、14。
> 
>  
> 
> 开始了。
> 
>  
> 
> 黑洞洞的楼道里，只有手机闪光灯投下的方寸冷光照着铁灰色的水泥楼梯。走到二楼的时候，走廊处已经可以看见微微泛起鱼肚白的天空——但仍然是阴沉沉的，好像不能预知是否会天亮一样。
> 
>  
> 
> 之后他就没有再停下脚步回头重新数数了，而是一直往上走，一边走一边默念台阶数目。数到96的时候，果然来到了“四楼”。
> 
>  
> 
> 这个四楼跟他平常上课去的那一个四层似乎没什么不同，堆放在楼梯口的撮箕和扫帚好像都维持着与昨天离开时一样的姿态。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊的眉心现出一抹水蓝色的光芒，跳动着的火焰出现在掌心。他从发间钻出来的两只银灰色尖耳好像听见什么动静一样，突兀地抖了抖。
> 
>  
> 
> 路过了两间空教室， 到达了声音的源头。他还没有走到门口，就已经可以听见里面的嬉笑和讨论声，吵吵嚷嚷的样子就像是每个普通的高中班级一样。
> 
>  
> 
> “好了啦，大家先安静一下——”
> 
>  
> 
> 一声带着台味的软糯男音忽然冒出来打断了这片嘈杂，林彦俊听到这一声，左眼皮忽地跳了起来。
> 
>  
> 
> 是陈立农的声音。
> 
>  
> 
> 他在教室门口止步，忽然不知道该不该往里看一眼了。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果、如果现在离开，当做没发生过...
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊脑海里浮现出陈立农温柔的笑眼，心脏一角塌陷下去。他垂下眼帘，内心挣扎了一会儿，终于还是重新找回了理智。
> 
>  
> 
> 不能拖延，不能迟疑...尽早找到解决的办法才是。鬼魂总有一天会耗尽能量魂飞魄散，这里越来越冷的天气、越来越撑不起的结界就是预兆之一。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊从敞开的门口往里看去——
> 
>  
> 
> 一张张熟悉的面孔映入眼帘，却都不是以他往日里熟悉的姿态出现。
> 
>  
> 
> 灰扑扑的尘土和细碎草叶覆盖在多数人的头发和脸上，混着凝结的血液，糊成一条条脏兮兮的斑驳污渍。虽然大家都稳稳坐在板凳上露出憧憬欢乐的表情，但整体看来却十分诡异——有的人肢体以不正常的角度扭曲着，有的人头颅侧面破开一个汩汩流着粘稠鲜血的大洞，有的人半边脸被剐蹭得血肉模糊依稀看见森森白骨...
> 
>  
> 
> 前排的那位同学举起手，看不清形状瘪下去的右眼糊满了血肉，他却全然不知一样嬉笑着问出声，“班长，那我们到底去哪春游呀？不如就九峰山吧！山上的森林公园肯定好玩！”
> 
>  
> 
> “我可不去！”另一个女生气鼓鼓地开口。她坐在凳子上的姿态有些别扭，一只小腿突兀地朝着右后方弯曲着，僵直又固执地伸出到了座位旁的过道上，“九峰山很高的吧？我可不想爬山。”
> 
>  
> 
> “没事，我们可以直接坐车到山顶玩，也没人会去真正爬那个山的啦，很陡的。”
> 
>  
> 
> 讲台方向又传来熟悉的软糯嗓音，林彦俊终于忍不住瞬移两步躲到窗边，朝着讲台看去。
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农直直站在讲台上，脸上挂着些细碎伤痕，校服上跟大家一样沾染着在地上滚过的痕迹，除此之外倒也看不出什么致命伤。
> 
>  
> 
> 直到他叫大家举手投票，背过身去在黑板上画“正”字计数的时候，林彦俊才终于看见他后脑勺茂密黑发中掺杂着的一抹深红。濡湿的校服后衣领从黑色尼龙布料中隐隐透出血色，林彦俊怔怔盯着，心脏泛起难以忍受的揪痛来。
> 
>  
> 
> 他一步步从门口走进去，教室里却好像没有一个同学注意到他似的，仍旧自顾自讨论着春游的事宜。
> 
>  
> 
> 看来这里存在的不是鬼魂们真正的意识，比如他的舍友们，此刻在宿舍里“睡觉”的才是本体吧...这只是一个因为磁场导致的场景重现罢了。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊朝着讲台走过去，陈立农还在认真地一边数数一边在黑板上写写画画。
> 
>  
> 
> 他伸出手想要触碰对方，陈立农却刚好因为要板书往右边移了两步，半边身体从他身前穿过，仿若无物。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊这才发现，陈立农的身躯与其他同学相比，似乎是——有一点点，透明？
> 
>  
> 
> 模糊又淡薄，有种快要消散的感觉。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “阿俊，你怎莫了？好像今天一来就很低气压，是起床气吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> 跑早操的时候，陈立农蹭到林彦俊身旁边跑边问道。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊还没想好要怎么解决，正要否认，忽然嗅到陈立农身上传来的气味，脸色忽地阴沉下来。
> 
>  
> 
> 不知道是不是爱喝牛奶的关系，之前他还是小狐狸的时候，每次被抱到陈立农怀里都能闻到清甜的奶香，但今天——
> 
>  
> 
> 一股混着淡淡铁锈腥气的奶味从对方似乎冒着热气的领口逸散出来，像是割破了的手指不小心往热气腾腾的草莓牛奶里滴进去了一颗鲜血，甜美又带着金属味的香气让人无端想起换牙时嘴里会有的那种淡淡血气。
> 
>  
> 
> 刚好规定的两圈已经差不多跑完了，他拉着陈立农一路跑到操场角落的僻静处。
> 
>  
> 
> “你到底做了什么？！你手上有人命吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农瞪大眼睛看着他，“阿俊你再说森莫啦？昨晚做噩梦了吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊顺了顺气，冷静了一点，“我不知道你们是装的还是真的以为自己还活着... 但是，陈立农，你该醒醒了！为什么、为什么只有你快要消失了？！为什么你身上会有血气？你背负了人命债，你会魂飞魄散的知道吗！”
> 
>  
> 
> 那双无辜的下垂眼仍然呆呆地望过来，茫然又迷惑的表情莫名勾起了林彦俊的火气。
> 
>  
> 
> 下一秒，陈立农怔怔看着自己胸前的血洞出了神。直到林彦俊收回染血的利爪，他还是一副反应不及的模样。
> 
>  
> 
> “阿俊...？”
> 
>  
> 
> 他终于抬起脸，讷讷道，“我会死吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> “你已经死了。”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊冷漠地回答他，“我刚刚杀掉你了吗？没有。你还好好站在这里，因为你早就死了，在很久之前。”
> 
>  
> 
> 有同学注意到操场这边的情况想要过来看看，陈立农忽然伸出手臂，手掌竖起来，做了一个停止的手势。那边的同学立刻站在原地不动了。
> 
>  
> 
> “你说的没错。”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农笑眼微微弯起来，胸口血肉模糊的伤口瞬间恢复原样，“阿俊好聪明。我们有意忽略的事实还是被阿俊指出来了。好可惜，看来大家的梦做不下去了。”
> 
>  
> 
> 多年前，去九峰山春游的路途中，满载高三五班学生的大巴车忽然方向失灵坠崖，近乎整个班级都死于那场无妄之灾。
> 
>  
> 
> 同学们的鬼魂苏醒之后六神无主，是班长陈立农带着大家回到学校、回到班上。整个班的人刻意遗忘掉已经离世的事实，逗留在学校被封锁的自家教室里不肯离去，造成学校阴气过重、命案频发，甚至吸引来附近的孤魂野鬼，最后变成一栋阴宅鬼校。
> 
>  
> 
> 能顺利毕业走出校门的学生越来越少，最后学校终于办不下去倒闭了，留下一座空空的建筑在原地，也没有开发商愿意买下这块地另作他用。由于阴气大盛的原因，众鬼干脆建立起结界，全校的学生除了鬼魂就是幻象，他们遗忘掉死去的事实，在幻境中享受着仿若生前的美好时光。
> 
>  
> 
> 这里没有鬼是无辜的，每一条死去的人命都与他们的逗留息息相关，大家都知道现在去投胎也没有好下场，所以尽管再也没有新的鬼来补充阴气维持结界，也没有任何一个鬼主动提起真相来破坏这里的美梦。
> 
>  
> 
> 而陈立农，身为组织者，身为这一切开始的源头，当然背负的业障最多——何况他为了维持结界，付出的生命力也最多。
> 
>  
> 
> 且不说消耗自身补养此地，就说他已经身为厉鬼这件事，就是没有机会再转世投胎的了。
> 
>  
> 
> “我知道我只能魂飞魄散的。”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农看见林彦俊气红的眼眶里莹莹的泪光，忽然感觉到愧疚。“对不起，阿俊，没法陪你很久了。”
> 
>  
> 
> “你还记得自己写过的话吗？”林彦俊狠狠扯住他衣领，迫使他低下头来与自己对视，“爱护我，保护我，就是这样？你魂飞魄散了还怎么保护我？”
> 
>  
> 
> “对不起。”
> 
>  
> 
> “你这是...欺骗我的感情..”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农刚想抬眼说没有，看见顺着他脸颊滑下的清泪，就没法再替自己辩解一句了。
> 
>  
> 
> “别哭...阿俊，”手足无措的陈立农笨拙地想要用袖口给他擦泪，手却被啪地一声打开，这才想起来对方小小的洁癖，急急忙忙从口袋里掏纸巾。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊接过餐巾纸还不忘横他一眼，“手脚真慢。”
> 
>  
> 
> “阿俊...”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农委屈地瘪瘪嘴，眼眶忽然红了，“你一哭，我也想哭了...”
> 
>  
> 
> “不许哭！”傲娇的狐狸忽然反应过来什么，补了一句，“我才没有哭！”
> 
>  
> 
> “好好，你没有你没有。”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农摸了摸心口，忽然觉得有点发热。“我怎么感觉...”
> 
>  
> 
> 一股灼烧感从心口传来，瞬间蔓延到整个躯体。他捂住胸口想要缓解，却被剧痛逼到无法站立，咚的一声跪坐在地上。
> 
>  
> 
> 本来恢复了的胸膛又现出了与刚刚一模一样的血洞，只是里面还隐隐发着光，好像有什么鲜活的东西在跳动。
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农咬紧牙关，强忍着不让表情看起来那么狰狞，这才抬起脸来想要看看林彦俊——他当然相信阿俊不会伤害他，他也没什么价值了，但是...为什么？会不会对阿俊......
> 
>  
> 
> 他瞥到林彦俊手里攥着的刚刚擦泪的纸团，瞳孔倏地放大。
> 
>  
> 
> 纸团边缘染着血。
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农猛地抬起头，林彦俊飞快撇过脸去，却已经被他捕捉到了刚刚才溢出嘴角的一丝血迹。
> 
>  
> 
> “是、是什么？！阿俊！”陈立农揪住他宽大的裤腿，脸上满是惊惶，“你要做什么？”
> 
>  
> 
> “你不用管，反正不会害你。”
> 
>  
> 
> “我、不是...那你呢！会对你有伤害是不是？！我怎么可能——”
> 
>  
> 
> “你别管了！”林彦俊回过头来吼道，却看见他的动作，神色突变。
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农的手指指尖已经插进了胸前的伤口里，更多的鲜血顺着被扩大的血洞源源不绝涌出来，他像是感觉不到痛似的，一边继续往里摸索一边在伤口的新鲜血肉中搅动，要从中找出什么，“不管是什么，我还给你...”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊猛地扑过去扯住他的手，“你疯了！”
> 
>  
> 
> “你疯了才对吧？”陈立农顺着他的动作乖乖抽出手指，淋漓的红色液体顺着修长指尖滴滴答答没入草地里，“你的妖丹对不对？”
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊握住他的手，血液粘稠滑腻的触感令他浑身上下都抗拒起来，但是他却握得紧紧，丝毫不敢放松，“我心甘情愿的。就算没了我也不会死，何况你根本吸收不完...”
> 
>  
> 
> “还有你帮我背负的债。”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农把脑袋靠在他肩窝，叹息了一声，“我听说，狐妖是可以修成仙的...”
> 
>  
> 
> “哪来的道听途说，妖是妖仙是仙，你别不是小说看多了。”
> 
>  
> 
> “可能是吧。”他微微笑起来，拿一头软毛在林彦俊脖颈蹭了蹭，“阿俊...”
> 
>  
> 
> “嗯？”
> 
>  
> 
> 没得到回应，林彦俊转头去看他，却只看见他已经阖上的密扇般的浓密眼睫。
> 
>  
> 
> “什么嘛，话都没讲完...”
> 
>  
> 
> 陈立农的身影渐渐变得透明，却不是之前见到的那种缥缈的薄纱般形态，而是渐渐变成一尊透彻的玻璃雕像，然后化为虚无。
> 
>  
> 
> 林彦俊捻起那颗掉下来的水蓝色珠子，擦了擦表面的血。
> 
>  
> 
> “太久没被我找到人的话，你就死定了。”
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//我却在找  

//你的下落

 

兜兜转转，又回到了这里。

 

林彦俊静静朝那个方向望了一眼。学校的废墟之上，现在矗立着一座高耸入云的大厦。

 

投胎真的要这么久吗...为什么还没有遇到。

 

他揉了揉眉心，恨恨朝路边的石子踢了一脚，石砾如弹珠般猛地弹射出去，啪地一声打中了不远处男生脚上的纯白AJ。

 

高大男生一双下垂眼倏地瞪圆，懵懵地看了他一会儿，被身边挽着的长发女孩拉了拉手臂才回过神来。

 

林彦俊怔怔站在原地，直到两个人手挽手与他擦肩而过，他才回过头去，呆呆注视着两个人的背影出了神。

 

如出一辙的宽肩窄腰，颀长又结实的身材...

 

还有一模一样的神态。

 

他的眼神落到对方被女孩挽住的手臂上，又移开来，落寞地垂下。

 

 

 

 

//要是没有我

//你会怎么样

 

由于一时没法理清楚思绪，林彦俊罔顾自己出门前才熨烫整齐的羊绒大衣，失礼地坐在花坛边沿发怔。

 

...这些年他是怎么过的呢？

 

被族人指责因为盲目的爱情白费一身天赋的时候，他没有辩驳，只是默默闭关修炼。尽管已经伤势全愈，修为也大有长进，但他也知道自己是不可能有机会修成仙的了——污浊了妖丹的代价，不是靠努力可以弥补的。

 

他想，没关系，人类的寿命那么有限，自己可以分他一半。然后把这几百年掰成两半来过完，也就知足了。

 

可是他却没想过，什么叫做世事难测。

 

陈立农还会爱上他吗？未必了。

 

一个背书包的小男孩笑着从他身边走过去，怀里紧抱着橘色的小奶猫。小孩小心谨慎的样子滑稽又可爱，寸步不离的眼神像是在对待自己最爱的珍宝。

 

“大哥哥，你坐在这里干什么呀？”小孩瞧见他，好奇地走过来。

 

林彦俊的视线落在他怀里的奶猫上，轻轻道，“我只是弄丢了一件东西。”

 

“很重要的东西吗？我帮你一起找吧！”

 

“没关系。”林彦俊朝他笑笑，“你赶快回家吧，哥哥自己找就ok。”

 

小男孩一蹦一跳地走远了，虽然是在蹦着幅度却很小，应该也是担心晃着怀里的小动物所以有所收敛吧。

 

渐渐远去的背影与一个留着瓜皮头小孩的身影重合，林彦俊垂下眼帘，一时间有些感伤。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//爱短暂迷航迟到

 

“咦？”

 

陈立农瞥到路沿半陷落进草丛的皮夹，弯下腰拾起来。

 

他打开来，里面是一小沓纸钞和几张卡，还有一张身份证。

 

证件照上的青年拥有一对英气逼人的剑眉，然而剑眉下却是一双翦水双眸。他微抿的嘴唇饱满又富有肉感，注视镜头的眼神十分凌厉，却又带着点勾人的意味，莫名让他想到了毛绒绒的狐狸。

 

“这不是刚才那位先生吗？”女孩伸过头来瞧了瞧，立刻认了出来。

 

“应该是的吧...”陈立农挠挠头发，“可是已经走出去好远了欸。”

 

女孩嘻笑着抬起手来，点点他发红的耳朵，“别找借口了，想去就去呀，别以为我没看见你刚才对着人家花痴了多久。”

 

“森莫啦！才没有！”

 

“我自己的弟弟我会不知道吗？还狡辩！”陈莉莉揶揄地笑起来，“喂，我觉得你很有希望哦，刚刚那小帅哥可是一直盯着你看，说不定就在等着你去搭讪呢。”

 

“怎么可能啦...”陈立农的声音低下来。他看着手里的皮夹，陷入了两难。

 

“爱去不去！不去就快走！”

 

“不行，我还是要给人家送回去，说不定他还在原地。”自言自语着，陈立农忽地抬起头来，“姐你能自己回去吧？”

 

“废话，姐姐我今年——哎！”

 

话还没说完，弟弟就像风一样往回跑去，眨眼不见了人影。陈莉莉摇了摇头，叹气道，“有了媳妇忘了娘，果然不假...男大不中留啊。”

 

 

 

 

//“你教我爱的关键”

 

一阵急促的脚步伴随着喘气声来到了跟前，林彦俊刚一抬起头就看见陈立农微微泛起汗意的脸。

 

“这是你的钱夹吧？”陈立农把皮夹递给他，露出一个大大的笑容，“我在前面捡到的，看到身份证照片好像是你，就回来了。”

 

林彦俊接过来，“是的，谢谢。”

 

“那我就先——”

 

“等等。”

 

林彦俊站起身来，嘴角不自觉翘起，“请你吃顿饭以示感谢，可以赏光吗？”

 

陈立农抓抓后脑勺，不好意思地笑了笑。

 

“当然、当然可以啦...”

 

 

//路再远耐心地绕

//就可能再次遇到

 

 

 

 

  1.  钱夹是用法术故意扔到陈立农看得见的地方的，因为狐妖不会轻易放弃看上的猎物，何况是已经认定的家伙。
  2.  陈立农忘了晚上要回姐姐家吃饭的事，只好带着林彦俊一起去，结果不小心见了家长。
  3. 他们的故事，还没有结束^ ^（但是我讲的部分已经结束啦



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（狐妖是想起来小农演的春江花月夜啦，其实没看过春江花月夜的原著，但是阿俊其实也很像狐狸来着kkk大眼睛有够勾人的。）

 

（对于描写的某些场景，无意冒犯。）


End file.
